


Synthetic Desires

by Mothmania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just watched Wandavision and I’m sad and kinda want to pretend everything is okay, I need to be honest I have no idea how many other people are going to be in this but whatever..., Multi Chapter, au where everything is a teensy bit better and worse at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmania/pseuds/Mothmania
Summary: Ok so basically this is an au where they are able to remove the mind stone from Vision and he survives. Unfortunately Wanda isn’t so lucky and she dies from the snappy snap like my hopes of ever being able to separate my own happiness from the happiness of fictional characters. Don’t worry though! It’s probably going to have a happy ending...I’m pretty sure.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. May the calm outrun the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! After watching Wandavision and then rewatching all the marvel movies Wanda and Vision appeared in, it’s safe to say that I am sad and would like to pretend everything is super okay right now. Anyway...if you’d are reading this right now I’m going to assume either A, you are a sad fool like me who deserves a hug, or B you are that friend of mine who knows my ao3 account in which case I’d like to ask you to please get some sleep, eat some food, and drink some water.

_**Chapter 1: May the calm outrun the storm (Wanda’s perspective)** _

  
Wanda Maximoff wasn’t a fan of traveling.

  
Maybe she hated the lack of control she always had in a new environment, o feared that someone, anyone in a crowd could recognize her and immediately spoil her undercover lifestyle, or maybe it was the fact that until three years ago, Wanda always had someone beside her to help her get from point A to point B in a matter of seconds.

Either way, tonight, her utter distain towards moving locations was no match for the aching of her tired bones. The instant she and her robotic companion arrived at their hotel room, Wanda allowed herself the small pleasure of lying down on an actual bed for the first time in two days instead of on her boyfriend’s lap at an airport or against a cold window on a noisy bus. 

She knew why they had to do this. After all, this was as much about protecting them both as it was ensuring the collective earth’s safety whenever they were called to action. 

Besides, there where moments like this, moments they could share together, both hidden within and completely disconnected to the outside world, that made the whole process a bit easier to handle. 

Now, with her hair, damp and sweet smelling from a well deserved shower, toppled loosely over her face that hung over her phone, Wanda took a moment to appreciate the peaceful serenity of the night. 

The room was quiet except for the casual song of the bustling streets outside. An occasional car horn or siren did very little to stir this sort of rarely found comfort. As she turned away from her phone, Wanda allowed herself a longing gaze towards the left corner of her room.

Vision stood at the windowsill, staring down at the neon lights of the city which painted his face in a glow of pink and yellow. He was still  displaying his human form, his hair neat and brushed back, icy blue eyes complimented by the deep gray of his sweater. 

He would have looked like just any other human, all be it an attractive one, if not for one other factor. 

He was floating.

Though the first few times she had seen him in this almost trance-like state, it had been more than intimidating, after two years spent almost entirely with each other, Wanda had grown to find it rather endearing. 

She noticed he often levitated subconsciously whenever he was either lost in thought, or worried about something. However, by the slight quickness of his eyes as they darted across the windows of neighboring buildings, and to the slightest movement on the sidewalks, Wanda had reason to suspect it was the latter. 

“Vihz?” Wanda asked, straightening herself against the backboard of her new bed. “You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.” 

The instant she spoke, Vision returned to the floor.

“Oh...I um...,” he answered slowly, turning towards her with a face prickled with a coy surprise, “I would, but ah...it’s just the bed seems a bit...smaller than most hotels we’ve been in and um...well I think I might just take up space-which is silly because I don’t actually need sleep you know it’s more of an ‘off mode’ so in this situation it might be more beneficial for-“ 

“Vihz,” Wanda repeated, playfully raising an eyebrow before cocking her head towards the empty spot beside her. 

Flustered was a good look on him. 

Even after everything, the countless nights spent alone together, the reflexiveness of their hand holding, and the way they both seemed to be constantly reading each other without even saying a word, Vision was still practically coded to be a gentleman.

Still with only momentary hesitation, he made his way to Wanda’s side, standing only a foot away from the mattress.

“Are we quite ready for bed then?” he asked gesturing to the glowing lamp on his bedside table. 

“I think so.” Wanda answered, giving a small flick of her wrist. In the same motion, the blinds and curtains drew themselves and the lamp switched off with a quiet  _flipp._

In the darkness, illuminated only by the faint silver dullness that shone through the window,Vision removed his day clothes, methodically folding them into a pile next to their bed before making his way under the covers

Slowly, the two nestled in together, the softness of Wanda’s nightgown brushing Vision’s skin as she settled her head on his chest. 

On top of his human cloak, Vision had also discovered a much less obvious method of blending in with the human race. Body heat .

It wasn’t as if he was always cold before, but as of late he seemed to be projecting his own slight and pleasant warmth instead of reflecting the temperature of the room around him.

Regardless of his discovery’s primary function being to mask his true, robotic identity, Wanda enjoyed it purely because it allowed her to  feel  him better. 

The warmth on his hands as they grasped her own was nothing short of wonderful as well as were the kisses he pressed onto her cheeks, or the legs that intertwined with hers under the blankets.

Now, both surrounded by each other, Vision let himself unravel slightly, a lovely glow like an early sunrise radiating throughout the cracks and lines of his shifting body. 

Beautifully, his pale skin adjusted to it’s familiar hue as Wanda took the brief moment of brightness to stare up at Vision’s relaxed face. 

His eyes were closed, face clear of fret or worry. Not often did he look this calm unless they were alone. 

As his eyes opened, his demeanor shifted, a slight cautiousness plain on his face.

Before he could apologize however as he often did when he felt embarrassed, Wanda silenced his worried lips with a gentle kiss, placing a hand on his cheek as she pulled him in further still. As their lips parted, she kept the two of them together, kissing the bridge of his nose and then his forehead. 

“You’re beautiful...you know that?” She whispered, resting her head against his. 

A fluttering voice passed under his breath that was almost a laugh. 

“You would know...” he answered softly.

And just like that, snuggled against one another, within minutes they were both soundly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Raindrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones from Vision’s perspective when he starts to feel something is amiss with the stone. I dunno what’s else to say about it tbh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-  
> I don’t know what to put here. I think I was going to make a joke or something, but now I’m blanking so...yeah enjoy!

**Chapter 2: raindrop (Vision’s perspective)**

It stayed like this for a little over a month. 

Same hotel, same conversations about the weather, about what their future held, about the peculiar reality tv show they had started to watch together since they arrived as it seemed to be the only thing the hotel had access to play. 

Same old selves.

It was an intermission from an otherwise chaotic life that they both enjoyed dearly. Vision would have done anything for a reality where the only battles he’d have to fight were the inevitable “no you can shower first” banter they debated on a regular basis. 

Alas, in their hearts, they both knew this was only temporary. Soon enough they’d have to go somewhere else. Go on some new mission in some new town with some new identity. 

Unfortunately,  _ soon enough _ seemed to sneak up on them faster than they expected. 

They were both in the middle of what could have been their hundredth round of 20 questions when Wanda got the email. 

That was it.

They had one night to pack up and get ready before they did it all over again. They’d spend a few weeks apart, then right back to “don’t leave the room except to get groceries” and “don’t call attention to yourselves”. 

But that was the job wasn’t it? No one place could stay a home for long.

“So...” Wanda finished, setting the alarm on her phone, “is 5:30 early enough you think?”

Vision’s words bit at the back of his throat. More than anything he wanted to tell her...well to be honest he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he didn’t want to keep leaving places. For once he wanted to not worry about getting “too comfortable” somewhere, but of course he held his tongue. 

He wasn’t even sure he could say something if he tried. At this point, his words would probably just come out as a scream or a cough. 

So instead he just faked a smile. 

“If that’s alright with you,” he answered. 

—————————————————————-

It was only a little passed 4 am when he felt it.

The pain was slow at first, had his body not been equipped to wake at even the slightest hint of a threat, he likely would have slept though it, but the second his eyes opened Vision could tell something was wrong.

This wasn’t a headache. Well...at least he was pretty sure it wasn’t. He hadn’t actually had one before so it was anyone’s guess if that was the same kind of pain he was experiencing at the moment, but something about the “sharpness” of what was pounding against his temples lead Vision to believe it couldn’t just be chocked up to stress. 

To describe it would be difficult as he had never felt anything comparable with this strange sensation, but in simple terms, he felt cold.

The chill was centered at his forehead, radiating from the stone at a small focal point, but as his quiet breaths echoed throughout the bedroom, he could feel the occasional surge of frost circulating to his fingertips and then under his eyelids. It wasn’t as if something cold was attacking him, but more like something far away was sucking the warmth from his body. It felt almost like a magnet. 

A particularly strong current ran through him, this one almost causing him to sit up, but fortunately a small noice from his right reminded him he wasn’t alone in the room. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night they must have shifted because Wanda was now peacefully lying on his shoulder, her hair draped over his chest. 

Vision let out a quiet sigh.

He wouldn’t wake her. Not for this. 

Either there wasn’t anything to worry about and she’d just end up apologizing for rightfully being tired the rest of the day due to his overreaction, or there  was  something wrong and he’d only make her feel sorry for being unable to fix it.

Vision closed his eyes, fighting the urge to slam his hands over his forehead to lessen the pain as he began to focus on his current physical being. 

Slowly but surely, with every breath he exhaled, Vision decreased his density until Wanda’s head slowly lowered itself to the bed beneath them without waking her. 

Pleased with his work, Vision meandered over to the window, shifting his appearance to human accompanied by a simple gray sweater and pants as he arrived. 

It didn’t matter that it was 4:11 in the morning, Vision knew that if even one person on the street spotted him without his disguise, he and Wanda could be in serious danger. 

Carefully, he pulled open the curtains, now basking in the cool gray light of a sleeping city. 

His peacefulness would be short lived however as another icy bullet shot through his skull. 

Vision covered his head, now leaning against the glass for support. Whatever he was feeling, it was getting worse. 

Suddenly, he had an overwhelming urge to run. It wasn’t a gradual build up either, like a bolt of lightning in the middle of an empty field, the feeling arrived without warning.

What was happening to him?

Was this a message?

Vision stayed like that for a while, not moving other than to occasionally clutch his forehead, staring out the window for whatever threat was seemingly waiting for him just out of view.

After a while, the pain began to fade, but his anxiety didn’t budge. Something was out there and he had no idea what.

————————————————————-

It was the grating  _twiiiirrrllll twiiirrrrrrlllll_ of Wanda’s alarm clock that brought Vision back to reality. 

Quickly, he made sure he hadn’t been hovering again, and waltzed his way over to the room’s coffee pot.

A tiny sigh of annoyance confirmed that Wanda had indeed woken up, as did the proceeding rustling of covers from her fumbling for her phone.

“Morning dear,” Vision greeted as Wanda managed to silence the alarm.

“ _Mhmmm nhmm_ ,” she answered sleepily.

Vision smiled to himself. 

As the machine gave a quiet  beep Vision quickly poured a container of milk and one small pack of sugar into the mixture before taking a hold of the coffee mug and made his way over to Wanda’s side.

“I made coffee,” he offered, switching on thenearby lamp them before taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Wanda drew the covers down from her head and gave him a tired smile. 

“Vision...you really didn’t have to,” she thanked, gingerly taking the mug as she sat up. 

“It’s no trouble really. I’ve memorized the way you like it anyhow. I might as well put the knowledge to good use.” Vision answered, folding his hands in his legs. 

“Yes but I literally don’t have to lift a finger to make myself a coffee,” she joked, taking a sip, “How long have you been up?”

“Oh just a little over an hour,” he answered, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

Wanda gave him a confused smirk.

“Why? Did something wake you?” she asked.

Vision swallowed.

“I um...felt something was off,” he answered, pointing to his forehead, “from here...” 

Wanda straightened her back.

“Are you okay?” she asked, “what was it?”

“I don’t know exactly...” Vision admitted, now averting his eyes, “it doesn’t feel like something I’ve felt before.”

“Should we...call someone?” she offered, “I don’t think they gave us protocol for mysterious stone messages...”

“I’m sure it’s fine...probably just a symptom of long term phasing or something...I’ll try not to exert myself too much in the future.” 

After a few dozen variations of “I’m pretty sure I’m probably fine” Wanda finally let it go enough to let Vision wander his way back to the window. 

He still wasn’t sure just what he was looking for, but something in the back of his mind told him to keep checking. 

Whatever he was sensing, it was getting closer and Vision had no idea what to do about it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision continues to feel something wrong with the atmosphere as he and Wanda get ready to leave Scotland. However, danger lurks around every corner or something? Look idk I’m trying, but I am apparently really bad at writing at writting summaries...
> 
> This is basically that part in Infinity War where they get attacked and Vision gets stabbed really badly. Anyways...enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most action I’ve ever had to write for something so yeah I hope it’s decent! (Ps. Don’t forget to drink water today because that’s important and I just think everyone needs to be reminded that sometimes)

** Chapter 3: Drizzle (Wanda’s perspective)  **

Wanda was still in the process of waking up when suddenly a painful wince came from the other side of the room. 

“Vis?” she asked, looking away from her phone, “Is it the stone again?” 

“It is as if it’s speaking to me...” Vision answered, holding his hands over his forehead.

“What does it say?” she asked, hurriedly making her way to his side. 

“I don’t...I don’t know, but something.” he muttered, returning her worried gaze as she approached him. 

Again, he flinched with apparent discomfort before Wanda quickly took his head in her hands. 

“Hey...” she consoled, brushing Vision’s hair behind his ear. 

He let out an almost silent hum, leaning into her touch as she ran her fingers down his scalp. 

Steadily, as she returned to his cheek Vision grasped his hand over hers, holding it to his face for a moment before gently kissing her palm and then lightly trailing down her wrist. 

Very rarely was he this direct. It was not as if he did not share her feelings, but rather his nervousness seemed to always interfere with his actions. But now, here he was reaching out to her for comfort without subtlety. 

As Wanda leaned in closer to him, an unnerving thought prickled at the back of her mind. 

If whatever was happening could frighten a practically indestructible, synthetic, android, then how exactly was _she_ supposed to feel about it? 

Pulling Wanda from the alarming realization, Vision promptly brought her hand to his forehead.

“Tell me what you feel...” he pleaded with a look of foreign neediness.

Wanda blinked, desperate to understand what he was thinking, but in his current state of edginess, it was like trying to hear a music box during a hurricane. 

Instead, she complied, focusing her energy on the stone rather than his mentality.

As her hand caressed the matter hovering over the glowing rock, Wanda’s mind echoed with Vision’s voice. 

It wasn’t exactly his inner thoughts, not that it was easy to tell because identifying an individual comment from within the roar of a thousand was almost impossible, but occasionally she’d get snippets of his feelings tumbled in with the chaos. 

He was worried. She didn’t even have to read him to know that, but regardless that’s practically all she could feel. That, and a residual pulse of energy that rang throughout him like a heartbeat. 

But that was just it. 

Even the parts of Vision she knew to be from the stone were all still saturated with an intensity that was all just very... him.

“I...just feel you...” she answered finally, giving a half-hearted smile. 

Vision nodded slowly, once again meeting her eyes. 

Carefully, Vision leaned forward and like comets crashing against the earth, the two fell into each other. 

With her face cupped in his hands, Wanda melted under his touch, begging to close the hollow gap between them.

There had been times before when they had gotten to this point only for Vision to step back out of nowhere and apologize or even cover his mouth on one much earlier occasion. Recently, he seemed to be at a much deeper understanding that Wanda genuinely enjoyed his company, but that edgy hesitation still hung over him like a thick smog.

Right now however, that smog was practically nowhere to be found.

Her fingers wandered over his collar and then down the back of his neck encouragingly, welcoming the unusual confidence. 

As their lips separated, Vision rested his head against hers, both bathing in the comfortingsolitude of the room. 

There was a momentary silence that passed between them, as if their apartment had frozen in time, granting them a few seconds away from reality. The earth didn’t have to turn right now, the wind didn’t need to blow, Wanda’s heart didn’t even need to beat. Everything could just take a second to catch it’s breath.

Steadily, Vision met her eyes again. His lips parted for a moment.

“Wanda-“ 

_ THWIRLLLLLLL THWIRLLLLLLLLL _

Before he could finish, Wanda’s phone unceremoniously announced that her snooze timer had run out.

Shit...

She had forgot she even left it on...

The two pulled away from each other allowing Wanda to switch it off with a slight lift of her hand.

“Sorry...” she said, turning back to him, “I guess we better get going...”

“ Yes...” he replied, the frown on his face fighting to stay hidden behind a forced smile, “we wouldn’t want to be late..”

And in only a few seconds, the earth had returned to it’s daily trudge, their cloud of bliss evaporating as if it hadn’t even been there at all. 

————————————————————-

With their hands intertwined, the pair made their way down the empty street. 

Hollow footsteps echoed through the barren alleyways, an occasional thumping of a far away car was the only other sound that could be heart between them. 

“So there’s a 10:00 a.m to Glasgow...” Wanda stated, “which would give us more time together before you went back.”

“What if I miss that train?” Vision raised, keeping his eyes on the wet cobblestone below them.

“There’s an 11:00.” 

“What if I missed all the trains?” he asked, a weary grin passing his lips as Vision stopped in his tracks. “What if...what if this time I didn’t go back?”

“But you gave Stark your word,” Wanda objected, now facing him. 

“I’d rather give it to you,” he replied, his voice calm but insistent. 

Wanda frowned. 

This wasn’t a planned conversation. His words seemed oddly spontaneous which wasn’t normal for a guy who planned the outfits he wore two months in advance. 

Plus, the tightness of his grip on her hand didn’t feel like excitement. 

It didn’t feel harsh either as he was always careful of his own strength, but nonetheless it was almost...desperate. Almost like he was afraid to let go.

“Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know...” Wanda answered, “we both made promises.”

“Not to each other.” Vision argued, taking a step closer to her, “Wanda...for two years we’ve stolen these moments...trying to see if this could work and...I don’t know...”

He swallowed, still stammering through his words. 

“You know what, I’m just gonna speak for myself-I think-“

“It works,” Wanda answered. 

“It works,” Vision repeated quickly, nodding his head in thankful agreement. 

A it was silent for a moment before Vision’s voice returned few with a low hush, “stay...stay with me.” 

Wanda stared back at him, tracing over his face with a silent longing. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden flare of light from her left skewed her focus.

From behind the window of a corner shop, a small tv blared it’s quiet news report as the image of a crumbling building flashed on the screen.

“Or not...if I’m overstepping-“ Vision apologized before turning his attention to Wanda’s line of sight. 

The screen switched, closing in on a pair of nightmarish creatures as a fog of ash fell around them. One looked like it was fresh out of a 1970’s thriller novel, and the other looked like an 11 year old’s interpretation of a squid with a human body. Neither looked angry, though their faces where so unlike ones Wanda had seen before so it was hard to tell, but regardless their demeanor was one of totalcalmness. 

“What are they?” Wanda asked, her breath fogging up against the glass. 

“What the stone was warning me about...” Vision replied, his tone almost absent, like he had been asked a question about the weather. 

As the words ‘Tony Stark Missing’ appeared on the screen, Wanda could feel her chest tighten.

Still not taking his eyes off the tv, Vision reached out and took her hand, pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

“I have to go” he finished, letting her grasp slip from his own. 

Wanda turned to him. 

“No, Vision-“ she tried, now hugging her arms, “Vision, if that’s true...then maybe going isn’t the best idea.”

Rather than listen, Vision took another step away from her. 

“Wanda I-“ he began. 

In an instant, Vision’s body erupted in a violent glow, a piercing cry of agony thundering down the streets as a sharp blade emerged from his chest, his human form vanishing on impact. 

The silhouette of a figure behind him, raised it’s spear, lifting the synthezoid’s body momentarily before abruptly throwing him into the ground a few feet away. 

“Vision!” Wanda screamed, an almost instinctive surge of heat flowing into her fingertips. 

Just before she could launch herself at the figure, what felt like a million needles shot into her spine, sending her flying into a nearby shop window. 

Oddly enough, time had not seemed to stop from this attack, rather the seconds between Wanda standing on her feet, and siting up on her wrists surrounded by broken glass had disappeared entirely, a disoriented fuzz mocking her confusion.

Another tormented shout from above the rubble shook off any remaining indecision as Wanda managed to drag herself up, the white hot sensation returning to her palms as she crouched behind a dilapidated neon sign.

Hastily positioning herself against the slab, Wanda peered over her shoulder. 

Vision was pinned onto the ground, a radiating yellow rod hovering over his forehead as the two figures waited over him like vultures. 

She hadn’t gotten a good look before, but even from a distance Wanda could tell these creatures were not from this planet. The taller one looked like a reject from a DND campaign, it’s navy horns disturbingly melded to it’s face like hot wax. The other, a vampiric goblin with a face curled in a sickening pride as it drove it’s stick deeper into Vision’s head. 

As yet another yell sounded from that direction, Wanda’s eyes widened in a chilling realization.

Vision wasn’t stalling right now...he couldn’t get up.

Abandoning protocol, she cast herself towards the action, a fury of red streaming from her hands as it cleared a path around him. While the creatures fell back onto the cobblestone, a swarm of light engulfed Vision’s body allowing Wanda to yank him towards her. 

After an impressive blast of movement, the two dove into a free fall, tumbling onto the floor of a street barely a few blocks down from their previous location. Wanda quickly made it to Vision’s side, draping his arm over her shoulder before dragging him to the wall of a concrete building. 

He slumped against the stone with apparent difficulty as his arms fell weakly around him. 

“The blade,” he heaved in a distorted voice, “it stopped me from phasing,” 

Wanda crouched next to him, “Is that even possible?” she asked. 

“It isn’t supposed to be.” he answered, now sounding like a phone call with a bad connection, “my systems are failing.” 

A river of light spiraled up his chest, emitting a quiet  hiss as Wanda began patching the cracked machinery. She wasn’t exactly sure how to fix the brunt of the injury, but as her hands danced over the wound she could feel a sliver of power returning to him. 

“I’m beginning to think we should have stayed in bed,” Vision joked, a robotic trill dotting his words as he gave a fragile grin.

Wanda returned the smile for only an instant before he suddenly shot forward to shove her out of the way. As her back slammed against the wall of the adjacent building, a flash of movement revealed Vision had been carried off. 

“Vis!” she shouted, stabilizing herself against another stone column.

As she darted to the left of it, a loud grunt alerted the arrival of the second, far angrier looking monster. Wanda missed the slash of it’s iridescent blade by hardly a few inches, pressing herself back against the stone while another burst of crimson charged in her palms.She managed to get around to the other side before the monster had a change to dice her, allowing Wanda the time to deliver a small hit to it’s chest. Unfortunately, that hadn’t seemed to do much as she repeated the attack three times just to keep the weapon an ample distance away from her face as the creature continued to close the space between them.

Wanda leap back, somehow avoiding a particularly close encounter with the shimmering blue edge of the weapon, now fighting in pure defense as the the creature’s spear somehow breached the line of her protection.

The assault sent a buzzing pain down her arms, launching her a few yards away from her attacker. She had only a second to soften her fall with a measly spark before crashing into the hard ground. 

Wanda rolled to her side, recovering just in time to avoid the path of the monster’s onslaught, the spear plunging effortlessly into the earth beside her. 

With a furious shout, the monster tugged their weapon from the stone, giving Wanda the timeto prepare another shield of light which rendered the creature’s next blow powerless. 

She got to her feet in a matter of seconds, firing another strike against her attacker as a sudden beam of light shot down from somewhere above, lighting an innocent truck on fire. Wanda threw herself out of it’s way, using the shock as an advantage as she hit the creature “mid-head turn” of the beam. 

Suddenly, an unearthly cry from atop one of the nearby buildings brought Wanda back to reality.

In one fluid motion, she gripped onto the monster with a flood of vibrant red before sending it into the wreckage of the truck. As it’s body crashed against the metal carnage, Wanda flew herself toward’s the sound of warped screaming. 

There, on the rooftop of a stone cathedral, the cloaked figure stood over Vision, once again grinding it’s spear into his skull. The creature turned towards Wanda, growling under its breath as she approached.

“Hands off,” she ordered, lighting the beast in a glow of scarlet. 

As it fell, Wanda rushed over to Vision, lifting him over his shoulders before carrying them both into the sky. 

They hovered for only a handful of seconds when a shock wave of blue sent them hurdling into the open air. 

Mid-free-fall, Vision grasped onto her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as the earth spun. In a blur, there was glass falling around them, the twinkling of it’s pieces shrieking like a dying choir. The two finally dropped, landing helplessly in what looked like an empty train station. 

Once again on her stomach, Wanda sat up. Beside her, Vision gasped like the oxygen had been sucked out of his nonexistent lungs. 

“Come on, come on, you gotta get up” she coached, lifting him up to the iron fence behind them, “You gotta get up. Come on. Hey...”

Half of Vision’s face glitched in a dull amber as a static sound hummed from the gash in his chest. 

“Hey we have to go,” Wanda begged, holding her hands over the cut. 

He shook his head, turning to her with eyes singed with specks of vanishing gold. 

“Please...please leave,” he whispered, his voice shaken and unfamiliar. 

“You asked me to stay.” Wanda replied, breathing heavily as she continued to treat the wound, “I’m staying.”

“Please...” he repeated, now taking hold her hand with an almost nonexistent force. 

Before she could wave him off, a deafening roar from above confirmed they’d been discovered. In a shower of broken glass, the two creatures appeared a few feet away from them, both unharmed by their fall. 

As they began their approach, Wanda stood up in front of Vision, cursing her tiredness as a slow rush of energy swept her palms with a noticeable strain. 

Just then, as the creatures closed in on them, the rumble of train tracks sounded behind them, a blaring horn echoing throughout the station’s halls. 

Both monsters froze at the noise, staring off into the distance as if something was calling to them. 

Wanda followed their line of sight, careful to not leave herself open to an attack. 

The train vanished, revealing a broad shouldered silhouette standing on an empty platform. 

Wanda grinned. 

They were going to be just fine. 


End file.
